The Hogwarts Breakfast CLub
by weasleygirl1981
Summary: The Harry Potter crew has Saturday morning detention
1. Chapter 1

The Hogwarts Breakfast Club

The brain: Hermione Granger (I know I switched gender, but she is the smartest)

The Athlete: Neville Longbottom (Luna is the perfect basket case and im a huge Neville and Luna shipper. Now just imagine, Neville playing soccer or Quidditch)

The Basket case: Luna Lovegood

The Princess: Ginny Weasley

The Criminal: Harry Potter (Harry has to be the bad guy at least once and im a huge Harry and Ginny shipper.)

It all started in Saturday morning detention:

Arthur Weasley sat in the front seat of his black Corvette with his only child Ginny Weasley, listening to her rant.

"I can't believe they gave me detention for skipping class to go shopping, are you positive you can't pay the principal to get me out of this."

"The principal says everybody has to pay for their crimes, don't worry one detention won't make you defective. Try to have a good time, okay." Arthur Weasley handed his daughter her lunch and watch as she marched sadly into the school.

As Arthur Weasley drove away, Emma Granger drove up to school scolding her daughter on the fact that she had let the family down by getting a detention.

"When I went to school Hermione Jean, I never got a detention, your father never did, your grandparents never did and im sure that there parents never did, are you trying to be a rebel?" Hermione flinched at the sound of her middle name, her mother only used it when she was mad and Hermione never did anything to make her mad. Hermione was anything, but a rebel, she got perfect grades, never partied and did what her parents told her, she definatly wasn't a rebel.

"Well, are you trying to be a rebel?" Her mum continued to shout.

"No."

"This better be the first and last time you get detention, do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Good, now grab your lunch and books, I want you studying in there, if you want to go to Stanford then you better get a 2400 on you SAT." Emma Granger frowned as she watched her daughter walking into detention, "Where did I go wrong."

Parked behind the Grangers sedan was a beat up old truck, Neville Longbottom sat glumly in the passenger seat while his dad slapped him on the back.

"Don't look so upset son, you showed a nerd whose the man and got detention for it, I did it all through high school and I turned out fine. Now if someone thinks there tough in there, I want you to show them who the real man is okay. Go get them son." Frank Longbottom slapped his son on the back once more before Neville got out and slammed the door. Neville watched his dad drive away before heading inside, not noticing the blonde girl walking behind him. As Luna Lovegood walked behind Neville she didn't even notice the dark haired boy walking behind her.


	2. The Princess

I chose the seat closest to the door so when my hours are up I can be the first one to leave and then I can hang out with cool people. I watch the door to see which losers im going to be spending my precious time with, since only losers get detention. Im not a loser though and the next person to walk through the door definatly isn't a loser either. Neville Longbottom wearing his leather jacket comes in and when he sees me here he looks as surprised as I feel. He motions to the chair next to me and I nod my head. Im relived that im sitting by someone cool, especially when I see who walks in the door next. Hermione Granger, she is such a nerd, all she does is study seriously how a person can study non stop is beyond me. If I studied I wouldn't have time to shop and by the looks of Hermione's outfit, she doesn't.

Following the nerdy Miss. Granger into the room is the crazy Luna Lovegood and the scary Harry Potter. I used to have a crush on Harry, but that was back when he was popular and normal, now I wonder how he became such a freak.

The gorgeous Professor Lockhart, our detention advisor, walked into the room flashing his brilliant white smile and flipping his amazing hair. "Well, well, I see you all made it here on time. Good job. You have eight hours in here, you will use the time to write a thousand word essay on who you think you are, you will not use the time to sleep or talk. I want complete silence, my office is just down the hall and if I hear a peep our of anyone of you, you will have detention with me next Saturday too. Do I make myself clear?"

We all mumbled yes or I think that's what Harry was mumbling.

"How do you confuse a blonde man?" Harry asked Professor Lockhart.

"I don't care Potter and don't lean back in your chair, this isn't a lounge."

"You tell him to alphabetically sort Social Security Numbers." Harry was the only person to chuckle.

"Detention next Saturday Potter" He left the room, leaving the five of us to sit in silence for the next eight hours.

Bite, Bite, Bite….

Everyone turned around to look at Luna Lovegood biting her fingernails.

"You know if you keep eating your hand, you aren't going to be hungry for lunch?" Harry asked in his usual sarcastic tone.

In response, Luna spit the fingernail she had just bitten off in his direction, sticking her tongue out in the process.

Minutes passes until another interruption in the silence was made

"What happens if we have to pee?" Harry asked "I guess we just go right here."

"Hey, if you whip that thing out, your dead before the first drop hits the floor, understand me?"

Neville yelled back at the idiot.

"You know, you're pretty sexy when you're angry?" The Idiot said making a kissing motion at Neville, but Neville didn't take the bait he just rolled his eyes and turned back around in his seat.


	3. The Criminal

Nobody understands humor in this place. Now I will try to make these guys laugh, deep down they have a sense of humor. "So, are you guys like boyfriend and girlfriend."

The red headed cheerleader and brunette jock turned around in there seats to glare at me.

"Steady dates"

No answer

"Lovers"

No answer

"Hey Longbottom, I bet you slip her the hot beef injunction."

"GO TO HELL!" Ginny shouted her red flaming, that's the reason I like when she isn't being a princess she can be a normal person.

"HEY NO TALKING" Lockhart shouted from his office.

I got out of my seat, "what do you say we close that door?' I walked over to the door taking out the top screw that held the door open. As soon as the screw was loose, I ran quietly back to my seat and sat down. The plopping of my shoes on the desk was covered by the sound of the door closing shut.

Lockhart, the git, came bursting into the room, shouting "who closed that door?"

"How are we supposed to know, were not supposed to move." I replied

"I don't believe that, one of you has the screw?"

"No, we were sitting down just like you told us to." Ginny told him, good if anybody can convince him, it would be the prom queen.

Lockhart looked at Luna in the back of the room, but she just squeaked and hid inside her jacket.

"She doesn't talk Sir." I said, trying to be polite.

"None of us have the screw, the door just closed on its own." Neville tried to convince Lockhart.

"Screws fall out all the time; the world is an imperfect place." I say making myself think of the mess that is my life.

"Watch it Potter."

"Eat my shorts."

"Another detention"

"Bummer, I had plans" I made it obvious that im being sarcastic.

"Another detention"

"Sorry, not until I check my calendar."

"Another detention"

"Thank you just what I wanted"

"Another detention"

"Stop it, he's going to keep on giving you them" Ginny yelled

'Im not stopping" I said feeling my temper rising.

"I guess it's another detention"

"I don't care and you know it"

"Then you won't mind another"

"Alright, how many is that?"

"Six" Hermione said, "Counting the one when he told the blonde joke."

"I don't need your help Granger, now Potter I have you for the next month and a half." The blonde-haired git left the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

"Bloody Hell" I shouted, my temper having reached its boiling point.


	4. The Bookworm

I can not believe Harry Potter; he is tearing pages out of library books. I love books, they are my life and he is destroying them. I do not understand what happened to Harry Potter; he used to be popular good kid who was nice to everybody. Now he is a criminal, spending every Saturday in detention. I miss the old Harry, the kid who stuck up for nerds, geeks and nobodies; the guy who was my best friend.

"Harry, stop that," I shout at him, unable to take it anymore. Harry stops his tearing up of the library book and throws it at the back of Neville's head.

Spinning around in his seat Neville shouts, "Bug off."

"Hey, there is nothing to do when you're trapped in vacancy," Harry says, as if it explains his behavior.

Ignoring Harry, Neville turns around in his seat and starts talking to Ginny, "Hey, you grounded tonight?"

Sometimes I wish I was Ginny Weasley; she is popular, rich and beautiful. She can attract the attention of every guy in the school and make every girl jealous and want to be her. Who wouldn't want to be her? I thought I did, but then I realized that she is mean, pushing anybody in her way down. I no longer want to be her, I feel sorry for her.

"I don't know, my mum says so but my dad told me just to blow her off," Ginny said sadly. "What ever my mom tells me not to do, my dad tells me to do; it's awful."

"Who do you like better: you mum or your dad?" Harry asked from behind them.

"What"

"If you had to choose between your parents, like in a divorce, who would you choose?" Harry clarified.

"I don't know? I probably would go live with my brother Charlie. It doesn't matter they just use me to get back at each other." This is why I feel sorry for her; she doesn't have anybody who loves her in her life.

"HA," Everyone turns around to stare at Luna, who makes her presence known at random moments.

"Shut up," Ginny says.

"What about you Longbottom, you get along with your parents?" Harry asks.

"My parents are in a mental asylam, they have been ever since they got out of the coma, so I don't actually know if I get along with them. I get along with my gran though; she took me in when my parents were in the accident."

"Im sorry Neville," I say, feeling bad for him.

"It's alright I can visit them and they remember me. What about your parents Potter, who do you like better?"

"I don't know, my parents are dead, my godfather adopted me when they passed away, but he died when I was thirteen. Lupin adopted me after that, but he died two years later when I was fifteen."

"Harry, you never told me this, who is taking care of you now?" I ask surprised that my best friend would hide something like this from me.

"Not exactly something you brag about; hey everybody guess what? Anybody who adopts me winds up dead."

"Oh Harry, you should have told me, you could have stayed with me and my family."

"Oh yeah, that would be a good idea. The screw-up hanging out with the perfect family."

"What…."

"Face it Mione, you are the perfect daughter, you have perfect parents and you live your perfect life. I wouldn't want to ruin that for you." Before I could say another word he ran up the library steps to sit by himself.


End file.
